Wednesday afternoon with harry episode 1- the beginning
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: Harry has before his time,His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right but instead of the dursleys he's bought up by Gomez and Morticia Addams Can't promise it will be any good but I'll give it a go UP FOR ADOPTION
1. it begins

_*Rowling can keep potter...for now and I don't own the addams family but goddamn it do I wanna be a member"_

_Hi Kalona here I have 3 things to say_

_1. This fanfic won't be starting till Percy J and the children of destiny is finished _

_2. This will also be made to follow the rules that follow these 3 statements _

_3. I need constructive criticism so please comment on my fanfics...thank you_

_Harry has died before his time thanks to a certain red headed weasel_

_His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:_

_1. Kill Voldemort_

_2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)_

_3. Fall in love with Wednesday Addams_

_4. And save as many students as he can, _

_5. Hunt down and destroy Albus "the manipulator" Dumbledore._

**Harry potter looked at his "friends" in disgust as he saw the redheads and bookworm smile at him as he lay there in a full body bind curse. Hermione looked almost guilty but shrugged it off as she prepared to watch the boy who lived die and she was excited because it was her future husband who was going to cause his death the fame they were going to get she was just going to be rich. Ginny looked at Harry emotionlessly knowing that once he died she was going to get his money along with the rest of her family not that Bill, Charlie or the twins knew this. Ron just wanted to kill him, he was sick of always being put in danger and decided that enough was enough.**_ Avada Kedavra _**a flash of green light was the last thing harry saw but that was not the end.**

**Harry woke up to the sound of music playing in the background he was confused but he shrugged it off and stood up. Almost immediately he sat back down again because everything was white, everything the walls, the ceiling, his clothes his hair, oh god what happened to his hair. Whilst he was worrying about his hairhair, a man appeared dressed in black. The man observed him for a few moments before speaking up **_yes Mr Potter your hair is white and before you ask my name is Flavian I am your grim reaper now shut up stop gaping and follow me _**Harry looked at him in surprise but did as he was told. He followed the man into his office and was told to sit down, not talk and listen. He did so, Flavian grimaced at the boy he had a serious knack for dying and it was starting to fuck him off. Pushing the thoughts of murdering the idiot himself aside the embodiment of death calmly told Harry that he was going to get a chance and told him to send the Dursley family to him to get started then accept the offer, go to gringotts, ask to see his family accounts and then read his mothers letter for further instructions. He was also told that he had a soulbond with one Wednesday Addams even though he didn't know who she was. And so Harry Potter was resurrected back to just before his first year...**


	2. meeting Gomez

_*Rowling can keep potter...for now and I don't own the addams family but goddamn it do I wanna be a member"_

_Harry has died before his time thanks to a certain red headed weasel_

_His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:_

_1. Kill Voldemort_

_2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)_

_3. Fall in love with Wednesday Addams_

_4. And save as many students as he can, _

_5. Hunt down and destroy Albus "the manipulator" Dumbledore._

** Flavian grimaced at the boy he had a serious knack for dying and it was starting to fuck him off. Pushing the thoughts of murdering the idiot himself aside the embodiment of death calmly told Harry that he was going to get a chance and told him to send the Dursley family to him to get started then accept the offer, go to gringotts, ask to see his family accounts and then read his mothers letter for further instructions. He was also told that he had a soulbond with one Wednesday Addams even though he didn't know who she was. And so Harry Potter was resurrected back to just before his first year...**

**chapter 2- Meeting Gomez (may contain sadistic torture)**

_**Saturday 23rd June 1991**_

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put

together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. Vernon smiled at his son before glaring at Harry.

"AND YOU BOY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR FREAKISH WAYS IF YOUR NOT OUT IN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T REACH YOUR ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY" Vernon yelled angrily whilst Dudley looked on in glee. Finally remembering the words of Flavian Harry sneered at the dursleys and frisbee threw the pan of bacon straight at Dudley's humongous stomach it hit him causing a pained scream from the fat git. Harry giggled slightly in amusement until he saw the look on Vernon's faced where he promptly burst out laughing at the look on his uncle's face, the bloke looked like he just shat himself which also cringed harry out a bit. As he was laughing he accidently lost control of his magic and the razor sharp knife flew off the table by Dudley and impaled Vernon Brian Dursley through the throat pinning him to the wall as Harry watched on in amusement. As his Father died Dudley having recovered from his surprising bout of stomach pains leapt up and charged at Harry.

But Harry only rolled his eyes and tripped the blonde pig up and pushed Dudley's head on the still hot oven, as Dudley screamed and cried Harry put a tea towel around his neck and started to pull Dudley gaged Harry grew bored of Dudley's screams quickly and pulled a knife from the side and slit his throat then carved a snake into his skin with said knife Harry smirked. The smell of burning blood bought Petunia Dursley nee Evans running down the stairs upon seeing her husband and sons bodies she promptly fainted, much to Harry's disappointment.

When Petunia woke up she found herself tied to the kitchen table with Harry standing over her with a razor sharp knife and a killers grin. Using the same knife he killed Dudley with Harry slit open Petunia's stomach and started to remove her intestine's and minor organs. Petunia started to scream and beg Harry to stop but Harry just smirked and told her this was all that she was worth. when he said that he stabbed through her stomach causing the acid inside to overflow and burn her insides to bits. Harry smirked "NOW WE ARE COOKING" he giggled before he walked over to the recently boiled kettle picking it up he walked over to his screaming aunt "oh shut up you old hag you're giving me a headache" he complained before he carefully poured the boiled water into her open wound (AN what they taught him to carry the kettle carefully). The young Wizard smelt the air and thought "_hmmm needs salt and maybe some vinegar"_ he made his way over to the seasoning he needed (AN located in the top left cupboard :D) and went back to his aunt "You always did like salt and vinegar in your food" he said as he poured the entire bottles into her. she screamed once more then all life left her. Taking the now blooded knife he walked over to Vernon and carved a snake into his forehead unaware that standing behind him having watched the entire thing in amusement was a tall dark haired man with a stylish moustache and in 18th century clothes. As Harry walked over to his now dead aunt the man spoke up "child I am truly impressed you may be the most sadistic child I've ever met...I love it". Harry jumped but then smirked "why thank you" he replied the man smiled evilly and introduced himself " I child am Gomez Addams"...


	3. The choice and Hagrid

_*Rowling can keep potter...for now and I don't own the addams family but goddamn it do I wanna be a member"_

_Harry has died before his time thanks to a certain red headed weasel_

_His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:_

_1. Kill Voldemort_

_2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)_

_3. Fall in love with Wednesday Addams_

_4. And save as many students as he can, _

_5. Hunt down and destroy Albus "the manipulator" Dumbledore._

As Harry walked over to his now dead aunt the man spoke up "child I am truly impressed you may be the most sadistic child I've ever met...I love it". Harry jumped but then smirked "why thank you" he replied the man smiled evilly and introduced himself " I child am Gomez Addams"...

**Chapter 3- the choice**

Harry looked at the man in curiosity before speaking "ok is there something you wanted Mr Addams" he asked. Gomez chuckled and replied "yes my boy I would like to invite you to join my family what do you think" harry thought "_hang on is this the offer Flavian was on about" _in the back of his mind he sensed a presence, flavian's presence "**yes you little brat this is the offer I was on about**" after hearing that Harry accepted instantly. Joining Gomez in his pitch black limo he joined him in the journey back to his house. Sadly Harry missed the awe inspiring and scenic journey to Addams manor because he fell asleep dreaming of killing the dursleys over and over again, he slept with a evil smile on his face. Once they got to the manor Gomez woke Harry and they went inside.

Going inside the first person he saw was a young girl reading a book on the stairs. Harry looked at the title, it read how to kill a madman. Harry chuckled quietly to himself and walked over. The girl looked up at Harry 'unintentionally' looked him up and down before blushing and burying her head back into her book. Harry grinned upon seeing this and sat down next to her. She felt him sit down next to her and introduced herself "Wednesday Addams...and you are?" Harry Smiled and replied "nice name and my name is Potter...Harry Potter uh...can I read the book after you." Wednesday looked surprised but shrugged and told him "Maybe if you stay here Potter Harry Potter" Harry rolled his eyes "ha ha very funny miss day of the week". Gomez and Morticia walked in and watched the two interact and smiled coldly. Morticia already wanted him to live with them after hearing what the child did to his family it to be fair was fairly impressive for a boy of his age. He was introduced to the entire family and got on famously with the children and thought Fester was awesome. Meaning when Gomez invited him to live with them he accepted.

_1 months later_

Hagrid an old friend of the Addams family and god-father to Wednesday arrived on Wednesday 2nd July but he wasn't there for kicks he was there on a job from the 'esteemed' headmaster (AN note sarcasm). On his face was a huge grin, in his hand were 2 letters. "ello Wednesday, ello 'arry I've got yer 'ogwarts letters 'ere oh and 'arry don't get yerself killed this time alright" He said smiling. Harry smiled up at his old friend happy that Hagrid could remember the past timeline. Taking the letter giving it a quick read over and looking at Wednesday he smirked as he remembered when he first met harry in this timeline.

_flashback 2 weeks_

Hagrid woke up with a huge headache, the last thing he remembered was watching Ron, Hermione and Ginny murder Harry. Him charging at them and being hit by the curse himself, only for it to rebound off. That was last week and the funeral was supposed to be today but when he left his hut at Hogwarts the first person he saw was DUMBLEDORE am man who died not 2 years before and a man he, being Hagrid used to respect before finding out the old prat manipulated Harry's entire life. Hagrid was suddenly filled hope if Dumbledore was young maybe Harry was alive. Then looking at the calendar he realised it was his god daughter Wednesday's birthday so picking up an acromantula egg he bought her he set off for the Addams family home.

When he got there he was immediately greeted by Gomez and Fester both who hugged him and an excited ten year old girl who somehow managed to tackle him to the ground. "Wednesday gedoff" he gasped as the girl hugged him tightly. "ok uncle Haggers oh and you should meet Harry" she exclaimed "Harry get your homicidal ass out here" A small but well built boy walked outside and upon seeing Hagrid his eyes widened, Hagrid was fully aware that his eyes were copying the boys as standing right in front of him was Harry James Gaius Potter as an eleven year old Goth.

"'arry is dat you but you died " the half-giant shouted, the ten year old looked at Hagrid in shock "yes Hagrid but how do you remember me" the BWL asked. "I think its something to do with me magical blood I know dat all magical creatures have memories of the previous timeline if it changes but not many care, me being half giant probably means I remember" The groundskeeper explained.


	4. Diagon alley

_*Rowling can keep potter...for now and I don't own the addams family but goddamn it do I wanna be a member"_

_Harry has died before his time thanks to a certain red headed weasel_

_His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:_

_1. Kill Voldemort_

_2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)_

_3. Fall in love with Wednesday Addams_

_4. And save as many students as he can, _

_5. Hunt down and destroy Albus "the manipulator" Dumbledore._

_1 months later_

Hagrid an old friend of the Addams family and god-father to Wednesday arrived on Wednesday 2nd July but he wasn't there for kicks he was there on a job from the 'esteemed' headmaster (AN note sarcasm). On his face was a huge grin, in his hand were 2 letters. "ello Wednesday, ello 'arry I've got yer 'ogwarts letters 'ere oh and 'arry don't get yerself killed this time alright" He said smiling. Harry smiled up at his old friend happy that Hagrid could remember the past timeline.

**chapter 4- diagon alley (AN wont contain very much Addams participation)**

The following day Hagrid, Wednesday, harry and Gomez journeyed to the train station it was slow but when finally they had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." Gomez grinned "jolly good old chap" he said before he and Wednesday read the letter out loud

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was

studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them."Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, Sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, Quidditch sounded no fun at all he couldn't be a beater as he was too small so the game held no interest to him

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" "Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper and a friend of my family," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.

"oh sorry, father said he was a savage I didn't know he was a friend of your family I sincerely apologise" the boy said looking mortified as Wednesday and Gomez glared at the boy whilst Wednesday hugged the importance of the man and girl.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell."Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sit," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry expected to feel sudden warmth in his fingers but he didn't which was weird. Ollivander huffed and went to get his last wand "try this bloodwood and dementor skin, 11 inches, sturdy and perfect for dueling" he said. Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "thank god for that". he paid 7 galleons for his wand and went with Hagrid, Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Wednesday See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled into the station Wednesday already has hers she'll meet yer on the train See yeh soon, Harry."


	5. platform 9 and 34

_*Rowling can keep potter...for now and I don't own the addams family but goddamn it do I wanna be a member"_

_Harry has died before his time thanks to a certain red headed weasel_

_His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:_

_1. Kill Voldemort_

_2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)_

_3. Fall in love with Wednesday Addams_

_4. And save as many students as he can, _

_5. Hunt down and destroy Albus "the manipulator" Dumbledore._

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Wednesday See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled into the station Wednesday already has hers she'll meet yer on the train See yeh soon, Harry."

**chapter 5 platform 9 and 3/4**

September 1st came quickly and the Addams family took the long trip to kings cross station. Harry was both looking forward to it and not he didn't really want to see Hermione or Ron again but at the same time he wanted to see his favourite teachers again Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape (AN shocking huh) others might be surprised by this but Harry enjoyed the banter he and Snape had during Potions and that made him feel normal, in the same respect he also missed Malfoy but this time he wanted to try something different he was going to befriend the blonde and their banter was going to be playful this time round well that was the plan anyway. The Addams family went through the barrier and said their goodbyes before Harry and Wednesday went to find a compartment to themselves. They pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig inside first, whilst Wednesday put her Cat, a black and white tom called Nightshade in. And then they started to shove and heave their trunks toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. "Want a hand Harry?" It was George "Gred, Forge you guys remember?" he asked "of course Harry we are half high elf so yes we remember." Fred replied. "same answer as last time please," Harry panted. With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. The twins winked at him and left. After a while Ron came in "do you mind all the other compartments are full" He asked "actually I believe there is an empty compartment next door now go in it" before he left Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, Harry paused for a moment before taking Malfoy's hand and shaking it firmly. Ron looked outraged "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Ron said "You hang around with riffraff like the Malfoy's and that Wednesday kid and you'll go the same way as your parents" Harry Sneered and said "yeah and your any better your just a Gold digging fuck up that needs Dumblefumble to change your Nappy for you" Harry stood up glaring at Ron whilst Draco sniggered and Crabbe and Goyle looked on in awe at what Harry said. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. "ok" Harry replied " your just a Gold digging fuck up that needs Dumblefumble to change your Nappy for you do you understand now Mr no IQ" Draco fell down anime style laughing his Malfoy mask gone instantly. Ron stormed off but Draco and Harry could hear the Red head Crying from where they were and they bought some chocolate frogs in celebration of a job well done. All the while Wednesday slept with a small smile on her face. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were joined in their boat by Crabbe and Wednesday. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	6. time to get this SORTED out

_*Rowling can keep potter...for now and I don't own the addams family but goddamn it do I wanna be a member"_

_Harry has died before his time thanks to a certain red headed weasel_

_His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:_

_1. Kill Voldemort_

_2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)_

_3. Fall in love with Wednesday Addams_

_4. And save as many students as he can, _

_5. Hunt down and destroy Albus "the manipulator" Dumbledore._

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**chapter 6- time to get this sorted out**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair."I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Draco "they make us wear a magical hat it reads our minds and decides what house" the blonde replied. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Draco behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard

Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron shouted. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry. Just groaned at the redhead's stupidity but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

ADDAMS WEDNESDAY, Harry smiled as his friend walked gloomily up to the hat and sat down before the hat even touched her head it shouted SLYTHERIN.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. Harry didn't care

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, not Gryffindor not Gryffindor. "Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be SLYTHERIN!" Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Gryffindor, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Draco and Wednesday leapt up saying "We got Potter! We got Potter!" He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy joined Ron at the Gryffindor table, "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF" Harry burst out laughing it was exactly what he hoped would happy but then again he was confused because he knew for a fact that Ron had no loyalty what so ever which was hufflepuff's main trait."Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Draco "absolutely barmy" was the reply Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at

the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head."What is it?" asked Draco "N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Draco "Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, and he's absolutely fantastic he also happens to be my god father." Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.""And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

Snape: What is that mysterious ticking noise?  
>Snape (mumbling): Not over here, not over there…<br>(Stops and looks to his left and right)  
>Snape: Kinda…catchy.<br>(Continues bobbing, and now starts talking to a beat)  
>Snape: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.<br>Dumbledore: (pops up) Dumbledore!  
>Snape: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.<br>Dumbledore: (pops up) Dumbledore!  
>(Loop continues again, and then Ron pops up)<br>Ron: (as Snape is talking) Ron, Ron, Ron WEASLEY!  
>(his loop continues as such, and after another, Hermione pops up)<br>Hermione: Hermione, Hermione!  
>(Others loop)<br>Hermione: Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!  
>(Harry pops up while Hermione joins the loop)<br>Harry: Harry Potter, Harry Potter, UH! Harry Potter, Harry Potter, yeah!  
>(Others loop)<br>Harry: Harry Potter, Harry Potter, UH! Harry Potter, Harry Potter,uh!  
>(Looping stops)<br>(Back and forth, progressively faster)  
>Snape: Snape!<br>Harry: Harry!  
>Harry: Snape!<br>Harry: Harry!  
>Snape: Snape!<br>Harry: Harry!  
>Harry: Snape!<br>Harry: Harry!  
>Snape: Snape!<br>Harry: Harry!  
>Harry: Snape!<br>Harry: Harry!  
>Dumbledore: (naked) DUMBLEDORE!<br>Hermione: Heeeeermione  
>(Looping begins again, but Harry has a different loop)<br>Harry: I'm Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter.  
>(Looping stops)<br>(All together)  
>Singing our song, all day long at Hogwarts!<p>

Ron: I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!  
>Harry and Hermione: Yay!<br>(Dumbledore and Snape look at each other)  
>(Ticking stops, a huge, fake looking explosion happens. Chunks of puppet flesh fall.)<br>(Voldemort pops up)  
>Voldemort: Muhuhuhahahaha!<br>(Voldemort starts tapping his wand on the stage)

Voldemort: Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh, Voldy. Voldy, Voldy, Voldemort!Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


	7. up for adoption my friends

as you can see I haven't updated for a while so this is now up for adoption redo it or destroy it completely do whatever you like

**but if you are rewriting...**

**harry and Wednesday has to date**

**it has to involve minor Dumbledore (at least) and major Ron bashing**

**he may or may not forgive Hermione**

**must involve Ginny and molly bashing**

**and he has to become friend of the goblins.**

**the dursleys must die**

**If you do want to adopt PM me and let me know**


End file.
